Avengers Des ¿Unidos?
by Foxygirl94
Summary: La batalla finalizó, las heridas fueron hechas y quizá los Vengadores no podrán volver a unise. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si son obligados a unirse una vez más para hacerle frente a un nuevo enemigo? Pero, ¿está solo? ¿Y cómo resolver todo si le agregan un ex soldado, una periodista, una cientifica, un ingeniero y un cientifico con mal humor y un padre preocupado? Varias parejas.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 _22 de diciembre de 1990_

Era sin duda la semana más lluviosa del mes.

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza el techo de la mansión, pero el ruido no parecía molestar a los habitantes. Y como no, si las habitaciones con sus paredes gruesas evitaba que entrara el ruido y perturbara el sueño de aquella familia.

Sin embargo, un miembro de aquella familia si se despertó. Estaba acostado al lado de su esposa, sus ojos azules mirando fijamente el techo. El hombre se encontraba pensativo, hace 1 mes que no recibía noticias de Dema, aquel ex agente de la KGB al que convenció de ayudarlo y así conseguir su libertad y una nueva identidad, a lo cual Penny y Nick no estuvieron de acuerdo.

Un mes sin noticias. ¿Habrá ocurrido algo malo? ¿Él lo habrá descubierto y asesinado antes de poder sacarla del país? Ese hombre era un maldito rey, con un cerebro súper dotado, con mucho dinero y hombres que le debían favores por todas partes. ¿Cómo Cassie se pudo meter con ése hombre?

Una sensación de obstrucción se instaló en su garganta en pensar en Cassie. Su hija, a pesar de tener los 29 años recién cumplidos, seguía tan irreverente, explosiva y libre que a los 17, cuando llorosa lo mando al infierno durante el funeral de su madre, diciéndole que no quería nada de él ni de su esposa.

Su celular comenzó a sonar sobre su mesita de noche. Volvió su vista sin interés hacia el objeto y lo tomo, viendo de quien era el mensaje. Sus ojos se abrieron y rápido salió de la cama.

— Howard…—murmuró somnolienta su mujer.

— Sigue durmiendo, María. Bajare por un vaso de agua.

María asintió aún con sueño y se volvió a acomodar para dormir.

Howard rápidamente se puso las pantuflas, una bata sobre la pijama y salió de cuarto tratando de no hacer ruido. Bajo las escaleras y casi corrió hasta la puerta. Ahí, en el portón, con el rostro libido, el cabello mojado y la mandíbula temblando se encontraba una mujer mirándolo con desdén con aquellos ojos azules tan parecidos a los de su madre.

Se veía tan delgada.

— ¿Vas a dejarnos pasar o no? —preguntó una voz con un fuerte acento ruso.

Entonces Howard miró al hombre que estaba detrás de la mujer.

Era alto, imponente. Con sus 1 90 de altura, pecho ancho, brazos y piernas del tamaño de las extremidades de un oso, mandíbula cuadrada y medio irregular (ligeramente inclinada a la derecha) y ojos negros, aquel hombre era la personificación de peligro.

— Pasa—asió a la mujer del brazo y la metió con mucha brusquedad. Ella sin reaccionar, se dejó mover hasta llegar a la sala y se quitó la bata—. Estás temblando, Cassie—murmuró preocupado y tratando de secarla.

De pronto, la mujer reaccionó. Se alejó un paso y lo miró con más desdén si era posible. Le quito la bata de las manos bruscamente y se comenzó a secar ella su cuerpo sobre la ropa y el cabello cobrizo que por el agua estaba oscurecido.

Howard la miró con gran pesar. Pero se lo merecía. Dios sabía que no fue un buen padre. Ni para Tony ni para ella, pero mientras Tony lo tuvo presente la mayor parte de su vida, demostrándole aunque sea un poco de amor hacia su madre, para Cassie fue un padre ausente, aquel que dejo sola a su madre no siendo más que una niña embarazada, que no se acercó a ella porque amaba tanto a su esposa que no quería lastimarla tratando a la hija de otra mujer.

En su defensa, él no supo de su existencia hasta que ella era lo suficiente mayor para odiarlo. En defensa de su esposa, siempre se sintió celosa de que antes de ella hubiese otra mujer que lo hizo pensar en sentar cabeza y que sus ojos se llenaran de gran amor tan solo a segundos de ver la foto de quien era su hija.

Cassie era su hija. ¿Cómo no llenar de amor sus ojos en cuanto vio una sola foto? Los sentimientos que expreso eran los mismos que expreso cuando supo de la llegad de Tony, de cuando lo vio por primera vez, y el dolor que sintió no poder ver cómo se desarrolla dentro de su madre.

— ¿Por qué llegan así?

— ¿Cómo querías que llegáramos, Stark? —preguntó Dema desde la entrada a la sala. Howard se volvió para verlo—. Es más fácil huir de un campo de contención a huir de Latveria. Nadie nos quería ayudar, tuve que ocultar a tu hija bajo cajas de armas y municiones y después correr con ella por kilómetros de espeso bosque para llegar al claro muerto donde estaba el avión. Cobre favores que pensaba cobrar hasta que fuese libre por ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —espetó Howard—. ¿Más dinero?

El ruso bufó y lo miró como una bestia a su presa—. Quiero no verte de nuevo. Quiero lo que me prometiste. Todo lo demás es una nimiedad.

Y él sabía bien lo que prometió. La expiación, una nueva identidad, dinero y una casa a la elección del ex espía para que viviera los últimos años que le quedaban de vida en relativa paz, y, por supuesto, un acta de defunción. Debía de estar muerto para todos.

— Dame unos días.

El ruso volvió a gruñir. Cassie estornudo a su espalda y él volvió a verla preocupado.

— Deberías de quitarte esa ropa, te enfermaras—murmuró preocupado.

— ¿Tienes ropa que le quede? —preguntó el ruso, ya que Cassie se negaba a decirle algo.

No, pero esperaba que un pijama de su esposa le quedara.

Cassie miró sobre su hombro, miró al sillón detrás y se volteó para ir hacia él. Ahí se encontraba una gran chamarra color negro y rojo. Era de Tony, se la había quitado esa mañana cuando llegó.

— Esto está bien—dijo señalando la chamarra, su voz áspera, su rostro inexpresivo.

Se quitó la gabardina que traía puesta y después comenzó a quitarse la blusa sin importarle su presencia o la de ex espía.

Se movió hasta poder tapar la mayor parte del cuerpo de ella con el suyo. A ella no le importaba, pero a él sí. Su instinto de padre le hacía querer cegar los ojos del espía para cuidar su pudor.

— Toda tu ropa esta mojada, déjame traerte algo de…—se interrumpió. En la sala había una tenue luz ya que no quiso prender los focos a toda su intensidad, pero la luz que había fue suficiente para notar lo que la gabardina oscura y la camisa de hombre varias tallas más grandes no le dejaron notar. El vientre levemente abultado, pálido y pecoso—. ¿Estás embarazada?

— Brillante, Howard. ¿Cómo lo averiguaste? ¿Con tus instintos agudos por ser uno de los mejores científicos de este planeta? —dijo Dema con sarcasmo.

— Lo estoy—afirmó Cassie subiéndose el zíper de la chamarra—. Y no necesito ningún pijama de tu esposa. Con esto está bien.

— ¿Cuantos meses tienes?

— 4 meses.

— Entonces, estabas embarazada cuando te vi en Zúrich en septiembre.

— Sí.

— ¿El padre…?

La expresión que tenía en la cara su hija era suficiente para hacer temer al más fiero de los hombres.

— ¿Quién más puede ser? Es obvio quien es el padre, Howard. No hagas preguntas estúpidas.

— ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que esto ocurriera? —preguntó elevando un poco la voz, enojado—. Él es un monstruo.

— No te pienso dar explicaciones, no eres nadie para pedirme explicaciones—espetó Cassie fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¡Claro que lo soy!

— No, no eres nadie. Para mí no eres más que un cobarde que no pudo hacerle frente a su esposa en cuanto llegue a su vida, que mando a un jodido criminal a secuestrarme para sacarme de mi hogar—señaló a Dema—, porque no te gustaba el tipo con el que me metí.

— Es un criminal. No sabes lo que ha hecho, como trata a su gente, a quienes ha matado…

— Yo sé todo. No me importa—tocó su vientre—. No me importaba hasta que supe de este bebé. Quiero dejar todo atrás por este bebé y quiero tu ayuda, solo por eso estoy aquí.

— Bien—su ceño se suavizo—. Podemos hablar de eso mañana, hoy deberías de subir y descansar. Mañana hablamos de todo, te llevo a una consulta para que te diga que tal estás después de tantos días huyendo y… Tony le encantara conocerte.

Un brillo de cariño paso por los ojos azules de Cassie, pero como rápido vino, rápido se fue. Su mirada se endureció.

— No…

— ¿Qué?

— No vine a buscarte para que me dieras el lugar que me corresponde, nunca lo he necesitado, Howard.

— No entiendo. ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Que no te ilusiones. No viene para que fueras parte de mi vida y la de mi bebé por un sentido de culpa y obligación.

— No lo hago por eso, yo quiero estar ahí por los dos.

— Y yo no— esas palabras fueron como un golpe a su cara. Se hizo un paso atrás, no pudiendo resistir su mirada llena de reproche—. Nunca trataste de acercarte a mí, siempre temiendo a perder a tu esposa, me dejabas relegada a segundo plano, apenas apareciéndote una vez al año; no te mostraste como el padre preocupado hasta que te enteraste que salía con Victor, no quiero que ahora tomes ese rol. Victor no sabe de mi embarazo, ha mandado a todo hombre posible detrás de nosotros y llevamos un mes evitándolos, pero ya no puedo más. Quiero tu ayuda para una sola cosa, por una vez en tu vida, Howard, ayúdame a esconderme y a proteger a mi bebé de la maldad de Victor y de una vida llena de reclusiones y sufrimientos. Quiero una nueva vida, un nuevo inicio y la oportunidad de ir a un lugar sin que nadie me conozca. ¿Sería posible que me dieras eso? ¿Un borrón y cuenta nueva para mi bebé y para mí?

Howard no sabía que decir. Estaba pasmado viendo a su hija mayor. Nunca hizo su papel bien, lo admitía. Ethan fue más padre para su hija que él, y la última vez que la vio le echó en cara que prefería a Ethan Williams como padre, que prefería ser una Williams que una Stark.

Suspiró. Cuando mando a Dema por ella hace medio año lo hizo con toda la intensión de hacer las cosas bien por una vez en su vida; deseaba darle el lugar que Cassie se merecía por llevar su sangre, por ser una Stark. Dinero, acciones, un padre, un hermano, una familia. Ella adoraba a Tony como no lo adoraba a él. Cuando notó su embarazó, por un segundo pensó ofrecerles las mismas oportunidades a su nieto, pero ella le pedía que no.

¿Qué debería de hacer? Ella le pedía un nuevo inicio.

— Está bien—accedió sintiendo su corazón apretarse como una bola de papel—. Arreglare todos los papeles para darte una nueva vida.

— Gracias—Cassie lo miró con agradecimiento. Una mirada tan suave que podía contar con una mano las veces que le había dirigido una mirada así.

— Pero tengo una condición—miró a Dema sobre su hombro—. Dos.

— Por supuesto, no haces nada gratis—murmuró el ex espía.

— Hasta que el embarazo termine, te quedaras con ella Dema y si te niegas o le pasa algo a Cassie, me encargare de que te pudras en un agujero perdido de la mano de Dios.

— Él ya hizo demasiado. No tiene por qué protegerme durante el embarazo.

— Tiene. Si en los próximos cinco meses notó que Victor está lejos de tu pista, podrá irse. Haré todo lo que pueda para que él no pueda encontrarte.

Howard miró a Dema.

Dema bufó, cruzándose de brazos, pero no se negó.

— ¿Y la segunda?

Howard la miró y luego a su vientre.

— Quiero estar presente durante las consultas, ultrasonidos del bebé y su nacimiento.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Por favor, permíteme estar cerca de ti durante este embarazo—suplicó. Realmente suplico. No pudo vivir el desarrollo ni nacimiento de Cassie, se perdió el vientre de su madre crecer, sentir las patadas y verla nacer. Ahora quería ser parte de todo ese proceso con su nieto. Y quizás más adelante, ser parte de su infancia.

Suplicaba, oró porque su hija de le negara un abuelo a su nieto.

 _Presente_

Los dos jóvenes corrían sin parar por el largo túnel de tierra. Era una vieja mina, los túneles anteriormente de tierra dura ahora estaban cubiertos de metal y en la parte de arriba estaban unos focos iluminando todo a su alrededor.

— ¿En qué parte están las celdas? —preguntó uno de ellos. El hombre, el otro era una mujer varios centímetros más baja que él. Vestían trajes color azul marino, con cinturones lleno de equipamiento militar de última generación y pasamontañas en su rostro.

La mujer dobló el brazo derecho a la altura de su pecho. Cerca de ellos, en un pasillo cercano, se oían disparos.

— Apurarte.

La chica lo fulminó con su mirada y después aplasto el reloj grueso de su muñeca. El holograma de un mapa apareció, señalando con muchos puntos los pasillos del lugar.

Sus enemigos estaban con puntos negros, personas no identificadas en rojo, ellos dos eran dos puntos verdes brillante y un pequeño punto azul era la persona a la que venían a buscar.

— Estamos justo arriba de las celdas—murmuró la mujer.

— ¿Cómo llegamos ahí? —exigió saber el hombre.

— Veamos—Los ojos grises de la mujer se estrecharon en el holograma—. Hacia la izquierda. Ahí debe de haber una escalera que nos haga bajar justo en frente de las celdas.

El joven no dijo más. Le dio la espalda y corrió por el pasillo.

— Espérame—casi gritó ella y lo siguió, ambos corrieron hacia la izquierda, pero el joven había llegado momentos antes y ya había encontrado la escalera oculta bajo una gran roca.

— Te espero abajo—murmuró y saltó al agujero.

La chica se sorprendió—. ¿Solo salto? —bufó mientras iba hacia el agujero y aseguro sus pies en el primer escalón de la escalera.—. Espero que se rompa las piernas.

Los pies del chico chocaron contra el suelo haciendo mucho ruido. Cayó hincado, con una mano en el suelo para mantener el equilibrio. Al levantarse observo que estaba en una parte subterránea de la cueva y que había celdas alrededor y donde no había celdas, había máquinas de aspecto raro y ostentoso, con muchos botones brillantes como las máquinas de una nave extraterrestre de una película de ciencia ficción.

Un sonido llamó su atención. Volvió su rostro a ese sonido, en guardia y fue cuando en una de las celdas, frente a la puerta de plástico transparente con hoyitos a la mitad de la pared como si fuera una jaula de hámster, estaba una mujer con la piel color durazno, ojos color oro y mirada triste.

— Aly—murmuró el hombre yendo hacia la celda con rapidez, temiendo que fuera una ilusión del desierto apunto de desparecer.

— David—La voz alegre de Aly fue tal como si hubiese ganado la lotería. Se pegó a la pared transparente y puso sus manos sobre ella.

David no pudo evitar poner sus manos sobre la de ella, no antes de quitarse el pasamontañas dejando ver a la joven mujer (estaba en la veintena) su cabello color castaño, sus ojos azul verdoso, su nariz larga y ancha, mandíbula fuerte, redondeada y aquel pequeño rastro de pecas sobre su nariz muy parecido al de ella.

— ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? —preguntó Aly mirando sobre el hombro de él—. ¿Cómo me encontraron?

— De no ser por ti y el broche, jamás Cameron hubiera podido encontrar tu rastro con el satélite Aegon. Eres una mujer malditamente lista.

Aly sonrió. Su broche era un rastreador. Cameron, su jefe, se lo había regalado poco después de la explosión en el laboratorio de la universidad para poder saber dónde estaba. Ella siempre murmuraba que era mejor que le diera una cascabel como un gato, pero aceptó el broce, desactivándolo en el menor oportunidad que tuvo. Apenas hace 3 días volvió a activarlo usando uno de los baipines de su cabello a modo de antena, otros dos a modo de pinzas y un cuarto como soldura. Dios bendiga a sus poderes, sino jamás lo hubiese podido hacer.

David inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás como si hubiese escuchado un ruido, ella no lo escucho, pero si vio la gran masa caer justo por el lugar donde había salido David.

La mujer también se quitó el pasamontañas, dejando ver un rostro color café con leche, unos ojos grises como un día nublado y un cabello fuertemente rizado apretado en el moño más tenso que alguna vez hubiese visto.

Monica miró mal a David y sonrió con el más grande de los alivios cuando vio a Aly. Se aproximó a ellos, empujando a David para ponerse frente a ella.

David la miró mal, cosa que no le dio importancia y miró con la mayor dulzura a Litha.

— Aly, pequeña, ¿esos malditos hijos de puta te hicieron algo? —preguntó, su ceño fruncido, su voz y mirada prometiendo la peor de las venganzas.

— Mon…

— Juro que si te hicieron algo, les cortare las bolas con mi manicura de cinco dólares…

— Mon…

— Y unas cuchillas oxidadas…

— ¡Monica Lynne! —gritó Aly para llamar la atención de la mujer.

— ¡Alyona Lynne! —repitió ésta del mismo modo.

Aly suspiró, negó con la cabeza y después miró a Monica. Monica era su hermana adoptiva, un año antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad los papeles que indicaban que Joseph Lynne era su padre por fin habían salido después de tantos años viviendo con ellos. Pero Monica era más que su hermana, la protegía como una, eran cómplices y se contaban todo como las mejores amigas y a veces se jodían como las enemigas de kínder más tontas.

La adoraba y comprendía porque estaba tan preocupada.

— Te extrañe, idiota. Y amo tus amenazas de muerte, pero ¿podemos dejarlas para otro momento antes de que esos agentes de Hydra vean que están aquí?

— Sí, tienes razón, perdón Aly—Monica miró a David que solamente observaba a las dos mujeres con una ceja alzada—. ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Usa el juguetito que te dio Cameron!

David la fulminó con la mirada, Monica lo miró como una niña inocente y movió para que David estuviera frente la pared.

— Pégate a la pared de atrás, Aly—Ella hizo lo que le pidió. Se pegó a la pared de piedra a su espalda, tratando de no tropezar o estar muy cerca del retrete.

De la correa porta armas alrededor de su muslo izquierdo (David era zurdo, como su padre), sacó una pequeña arma que parecía un encendedor pistola, no más grande que una pistola calibre 22. Moviendo solo los labios David comenzó a contar hasta tres, Monica se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos y Aly la imitó, pero dejando un leve espacio para ver las llamas inundando a la pared de plástico reforzado con vibranium.

Un minuto después, todo terminó y sintió las manos de Monica sobre sus hombros levantándola. Traía puesto el antifaz de nuevo, al igual que David.

— Nos vamos.

Aly no fue consciente, como no lo fue al darse cuenta que estaba en suelo, de qué momento su hermana la levantó, rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y con la otra mano toco uno de sus hombros y comenzó a arrástrala por el laboratorio.

— ¿Ben nos espera en el claro? —preguntó Monica a David.

— ¿Ben vino?

— Se quedó en el helicóptero esperándonos—explicó David—. No estaba seguro que podía transportarnos a todos a un lugar seguro, así que prefirió traer el helicóptero.

— Quiero irme, no quiero que los lastime.

— No nos lastimara, Aly—aseguró Monica y entonces se detuvo abruptamente.

El brazo y mano de su hermana se tensó sobre ella. Aly miró hacia enfrente preguntándose porque se tensó y lo vio.

Un hombre de aspecto muy fornido, con cabello café hasta los hombros, ojos azul vidrioso, sin un brazo y el cuerpo temblando como si fuera un pequeño chihuahua les apuntaba con un arma y les evitaba el paso.

— Esto explicaba porque el Capitán América está aquí—murmuró David a su lado.

— ¿El Cap está aquí?

— Apenas si pudimos evitarlo—Mon suspiró—. También está por ayudar a T'Challa. Estos hijos de puta andan robando vibranium.

— Lo sé, querían que fabricara diseños de armas usando vibranium para ellos.

— ¿Por qué andan hablando? —preguntó el Soldado Invierno, el arma temblando en su mano, una leve consciencia en su rostro—. Mátenme y váyanse, me dieron órdenes de matarlos.

Monica lo miró con una ceja alzada, que seguramente hubiese visto de no ser por el pasamontañas.

— ¿Qué dices Aly?

Aly miró fijamente al Soldado Invierno. Éste disparo al techo, rompiendo uno de los focos. Chispas volaron sobre sus cabezas, mas no se movieron.

— ¡Mátenme y váyanse!

— ¿Te secuestraron de nuevo y están controlando?

— Mátenme.

— Déjalo inconsciente, Mon.

Mon la miró intrigada. — ¿Estás segura?

— Creo que puedo ayudarlo.

Mon asintió. Soltó a su hermana y ante la mirada extrañada del Soldado Invierno. Levantó sus manos, las acerco a su pecho dejando sus palmas mirándolo. El Soldado Invierno disparo sin poder evitarlo, Mon hizo rápidamente las manos hacia adelante y gritó. Ondas se dibujaron en el aire, la bala se desintegró y el Soldado Invierno chocó contra la pared de afuera de la habitación.

— Vamos—exclamó Aly corriendo hacia el Soldado Invierno.

Como 10 minutos después James "Bucky" Barnes, mejor conocido como el Soldado Invierno, se despertó tras sentir insistentes golpes contra sus mejillas. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos azules con un ligero tono verdoso de su mejor amigo, Steve Rogers.

— Steve…—murmuró algo desorientado.

— ¿Estás bien, amigo? —le preguntó. El alivio en su voz y ojos.

— Debemos de irnos de aquí—murmuró T'Challa. Bucky lo miró.

Tenía el traje de la Pantera Negra puesto. Su voz se escuchaba rara contra la máscara.

— Todos los agentes de Hydra y ese ladrón se fueron.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? —preguntó Bucky tratando de levantarse. Steve, enfundado en un traje negro con verde, lo ayudo dándole la mano y Bucky lo aceptó.

— No sabemos. Llegamos después de ver a una chica de cabello chocolate tocando el rostro con las manos. La imagen era rara, alejaba y acercaba sus manos y de ellas salían unas ligeras chispas violetas rosáceas.

— Un experimento de Hydra con el cubo cósmico, tal vez—murmuró T'Challa.

— No… La vi, estaba en la celda, pero limpia. Bien cuidada… No parecía ser un experimento. Una mujer con poderes la acompañaba y un tipo muy alto.

— Sí, vi a los vimos—Steve puso una mueca de dolor al tocarse el hombro—. Pelee contra el hombre, T'Challa contra la mujer. Sus habilidades son increíbles. Ni siquiera querían pelear, nos distrajeron hasta que la chica terminó de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo—Steve recordó la mirada dorada de la joven. Había una bondad innata en esa mirada y no pudo evitar sentir la calidez.

— Hay que volver. Falcón y Wanda nos esperan arriba—ordenó T'Challa—. A ti debemos de hacerte unas pruebas para ver que te hicieron estos agentes y que te hizo esa niña. Barton ya debe de tener algo con el personal que dejo entrar a los agentes a mi laboratorio.

— Bien—accedió Bucky y sintió el dolor recorrer cada uno de sus músculos cuando comenzó a caminar.

¿Por qué lo usaron cuando había la posibilidad de que el pudiera estar consciente en medio de las ordenes?

El doctor Cameron St. Black estaba en su laboratorio viendo unos expedientes, tratando de no pensar en sus chicos al otro lado del mundo.

Cerró el expediente. Se quitó los lentes, puso sobre el escritorio y talló sus ojos cafés. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando les dio permiso y medios para ir? No era idiota, Monica, David y Ben hubieran ido sin su permiso y habrían robado prototipos y avión con tan solo rescatar a Aly.

Hasta el movería el mundo y vendería sus patentes con tal de tener a su asistente de nuevo estudiando con él, mirándolo con aquel ceño increíblemente fruncido, negándose con comentarios listillos a sus órdenes.

A pesar de tener apenas 54 años muy bien vividos, se sentía de 80. No era muy alto, hasta Aly con su 1 70 era más alta que él, su cabello antes negro ahora estaba de un color café desteñido, estaba a 20 kilos sobre su peso, dándole una ligera panza de embarazado de cinco meses, su piel olivo le faltaba urgentemente un poco de luz solar y estaba casi ciego. Usaba unos lentes de nalgas de botella.

Necesitaba a Aly, era la única que podía evitar su carácter de chupa cabras. Su pequeña y tonta alumna era como la hija que nunca deseo tener. ¿Cómo fue secuestrada en su propia casa?

Joder, con razón Joseph quiso matarlo hace 18 meses cuando al tratar de abrir aquella piedra de meteorito con un taladro laser. La explosión afecto a sus hijas y al mejor amigo de Aly, los dejo en coma y uno por uno fue despertando, siendo Monica la última.

Un mes después Aly, Monica y Ben comenzaron a presentar poderes. Tres meses después contrato a David para protegerlos y ayudar a entrenarlos. El chico de 31 años era un militar retirado que había visto todo y sabía cómo controlar a humanos especiales.

Un chico que guardaba un gran secreto, que estaba más unido a Monica y Aly de lo que quería decir, y venia de un mundo casi destruido.

Strike uno: causar el coma y poderes de los chicos. Strike dos: contratar a David y no decirle a las chicas que tan unidas estaban a ese chico; sobre todo a Aly. Strike tres: el secuestro de Aly. Joseph no lo sabía, pero en canto se enterara, buen Dios, lo iba a matar.

De pronto unos gritos se escucharon desde el pasillo. Se levantó de la silla y fue corriendo a la puerta, cuando la abrió se encontró frente a él, en el pasillo una bola de cuatro jóvenes, dos de ellos sus estudiantes, uno su trabajador y otra una chica que solo iba molestar.

— Por todos los cielos. David, Monica, Ben, Aly…

— Gusto en verte también, profesor—ironizó Monica. Ella estaba debajo de todos.

Arriba de ella se encontraba David, luego Aly, y como la cereza del pastel, Ben.

— Les dije que nunca lo había intentado. No de cuatro y a tan grande distancia—dijo Ben, un chico de como 27 años, con cabello y ojos castaños, un lunar en la barbilla redonda y que, para medir 1 80, estaba tan fornido que parecía más chaparro de lo que era.

— Lo hiciste bien, Benny—afirmó Aly con una risilla.

— ¡Quítense, malditos cerdos, pierdo el aire de los pulmones!

Horas después de que Ben, Aly, Monica y David aparecieran en el piso de los laboratorios PLUTON (con sede en una de las universidades de San Francisco), más precisamente en Los Ángeles, Tony Stark estaba hablando con Pepper, la directora de las industrias Stark y exnovia.

— ¿Bromeas? —preguntó Tony poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras se hundía más, si era posible, en la silla—. ¿Para esto me llamas?

— Tony esto es en serio—repuso Pepper. Estaba sentada frente a él, el gran escritorio de Pepper los separaba y el ambiente estaba lleno de una tensión que hacía a Pepper desear que el escritorio fuese más grande—. Hay un paquete de acciones que no podemos poner a la venta, como el contador dijo que hiciéramos para evitar impuestos, porque una gran barrera llamada "Jason Hicks" nos lo impide. Debes de saber quién…

— Creí que querías hablar de nosotros.

— ¿Después de 18 meses? —preguntó Pepper, su voz haciéndose más suave, triste al darse cuenta del tiempo pasado. La pelirroja bajo la mirada y Tony se enderezo en el asiento. Ella estaba muy triste por su situación—. Casi no hemos hablado, Tony. Me evitas desde lo que ocurrió con Steve y los demás.

— No hablemos de eso—La voz de Tony sonó brusca y dolorosa. Pepper lo miró con lastima—. ¿Te dijo algo el abogado del diablo sobre esas acciones?

— Deberías de evitar tu oído selectivo, de verdad—Pepper suspiro—. No podemos vender el paquete de acciones porque, al parecer, ya tienen dueño.

Tony frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Conozco a todos los accionistas… Bueno, conoces a todos los accionistas—rectificó Tony al ver la mirada escéptica de su ex novia.

— Si, los conozco a todos, pero no conozco a ésta.

— ¿Ésta?

— Es mujer. Se llama Casandra Matthews, tiene por lo menos el 30% de las acciones.

— ¡El 30! ¡Nadie tiene el 30%!—La forma en la que hablo Tony no le gusto a Pepper. No estaba sorprendido, sino divertido.

— Ella lo tiene, Tony—Pepper tomo su agenda y la abrió, sacando una tarjeta. Estiro el brazo, tendiéndosela. Tony se inclinó hacia adelante y la tomo—. El abogado quiero hablar contigo, llámalo.

— Esto debe de ser un error. Si es un error, vendré y te diré te lo dije.

— Por una vez, Tony… No prometas nada hasta saber los hechos. Ve, habla con el abogado y si no es nada, genial, nos salvaremos de una demanda por vender acciones que no son nuestras.

— Tranquila, Pepper. Te apuesto una cena que no es nada.

— Ve ahora, de seguro lo encuentras en su oficina—dijo Pepper levantándose con su rostro inexpresivo—. Yo voy a una junta.

— Pepper…—dijo Tony tratando de tomarle el brazo cuando paso alado suyo.

— Ve, Tony.

— Esto es genial—bufó Tony y miró la tarjeta—. Maldito bastardo, tu oficina está a una cuadra.

Jason Hicks levantó el rostro de los papeles que estaba firmando cuando oyó el ajetreó en la recepción de su oficina.

Tomó una profunda respiración y se preparó para lo peor. Estúpido Howard, ¿por qué le dejo esto a él?

— ¡Señor Stark, espere! —gritó Stacy, su secretaria. Un segundo después la puerta de su oficina se abrió y entro Tony Stark, alias Iron man.

— ¡Con usted vine a hablar! —exclamó Tony señalándolo con el dedo acusadoramente.

— Lo siento, señor Hicks, no pude…—comenzó a disculparse Stacy, una chica rubia menuda que llevaba trabajando con ella menos de un año. Levantó la mano para pararla.

— Este bien. Déjanos solos, Stacy.

Su secretaria asintió y salió de la oficina un poco insegura de dejarlo solo.

— ¿No podía haber esperado a que mi secretaria lo anunciaría por al altavoz?

— No. Una mujer pelirroja va a cortarme las bolas si no me aseguro que el paquete de acciones a nombre de una Casandra no sé qué no es más que un error.

— ¿Error? —el viejo abogado levantó sus cejas. Estaba demasiado viejo para esto, tenía 70 años, por todos los cielos, debió de retirarse y mudarse a Florida o algún lugar tranquilo de México para pasar sus últimos años de feliz vejez. No debía de hacer esto, ¿cómo acepto hacerle frente a esto?—. Creo que mal entiende todo señor, Stark.

— ¿Mal entender? ¿Por qué ando mal entendiendo algo? Debe de ser un error que un paquete de acciones del 30% sean de una mujer que no conozco.

— No hay ningún error. Como le dije a la señorita Potts. Las acciones no pueden ser vendidas a menos que la actual dueño o dueña de las acciones decida hacerlo. Tengo indicaciones de emprender acciones legales si decide continuar con la venta.

— No me engañes, ¿quieres? —ordenó Tony cruzándose de brazos—. Debe de ser un error o una maldita parafernalia para meterse en mi compañía. ¿Para quién trabaja, señor abogado del diablo?

— Trabaje para tu padre hace casi 25 años.

— ¿Mi…? ¿Mi papá? —preguntó Tony confundido—. ¿Conoció a mi padre?

— Él me pidió que arreglara todo para el papeleo para el paquete de acciones.

— ¿Mi padre le pidió que hiciera esto? Miente.

— Es mejor que se siente, señor Stark.

El abogado señaló el lugar frente a su escritorio.

— No me sentaré. Mi padre no pudo haberle dejado a nadie un paquete de acciones. Es imposible. Mi padre amaba su compañía, no dejaría tantas acciones a alguien que tuviese bajo perfil o no se hiciese cargo de su porcentaje de la empresa. Miente. ¿Quién le está pidiendo hacer esto?

— Su padre. Ya le dije, su padre me pidió que pusiera esas acciones a nombre de Casandra Matthews hace 24 años sin que ella lo supiese, por lo mismo nunca se hizo cargo de su puesto en la junta directiva de las empresas Stark y jamás se supo que ella era dueña de las acciones. Así lo decidió su padre.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —gritó Tony y de pronto su rostro cambio de expresión. De dura y enojada y decepcionada y con la certeza de haber descubierto algo—. ¿Ésa mujer era la amante de mi padre?

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Por supuesto que debió de haberlo sido! ¡Sabía, sabía que no me había imaginado que mi padre estaba abrazando esa mujer hace años! Estaba borracho, pero no tanto. — Tony comenzó a caminar por la oficina y se detuvo un momento para decir—: ¡Ni crea que dejare que una amante de mi padre tenga lo que tanto he trabajado por años! Mi trabajo ha hecho que esas acciones valgan millones, ninguna suripanta me lo quitara.

— Eres un idiota. ¿De verdad cree que Howard engaño a tu madre? — le preguntó el abogado y Tony arrugo el ceño al notar como le tuteaba ahora—. No conocías a tu padre en lo más mínimo, no es verdad.

— No lo conocía, ¡al parecer todos lo conocían mejor que yo! ¡Dígame quién era, entonces!

— Un hombre que se entregó en cuerpo y alma a tu madre, a ti y que pasó años tratando de rectificar sus errores del pasado.

— Sí, ya sé. Todo esas babosas que hizo mientras fundaba la S.H.I.E.L.D. Dígame algo que no sepa.

— Ese no fue su único error. Esas acciones fue una de las maneras que quiso espiar una de sus más grandes irresponsabilidades, errores, señor Stark—escupió el abogado, fulminando con la mirada a Tony.

— ¿Qué hizo mi padre a ésta mujer como para hacerla millonaria sin que ella lo supiese?

— No fue el padre que ella necesito mientras crecía.

— No fue el pa…¡¿Qué?! — gritó Tony cuando se dio cuenta lo que dijo el abogado— . ¿Padre?

— Antes de que usted naciera, antes de que Howard conociera a María, tu padre tuvo una relación de las secretarias de Peggy Carter. De esa relación tuvo una hija, Cassidy Alyona, que luego paso a ser Casandra Matthews.

Tony se hizo para atrás, como si el abogado lo hubiese golpeado en la cara. Su expresión era arrugada como una hoja de papel y confundida.

— Tengo… ¿Tengo una hermana?

De repente los ojos del abogado se llenaron de pena.

— Tuvo una hermana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Lamento actualizar hasta ahora. He tenido unos meses difíciles con la escuela y no me dio tiempo para escribir, pero ahora regreso y espero poder adelantar bastante en las vacaciones.**

* * *

Casi 4 horas después de haber estado en la oficina del abogado, Tony se encaminó a su departamento para hacer una investigación con ayuda de F.R.I.D.A.Y; los datos que arrojo eran mucho más completos que los que le dio el abogado del diablo, pero estaba demasiado abatido con sus emociones que no sabía cómo sentirse, cómo tomar la noticia.

Tuvo una hermana y tiene una sobrina, era la frase que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. La frase que dijo por teléfono cuando le hablo a Pepper y le suplicó verse. Ahora ella estaba en su departamento, sentado a un lado de ella, esperando a que le explicara todo.

Y se lo explico.

— Es ella.

Pepper miró extraña la mano de Tony mientras le tendía la fotografía que se encontraba dentro del folder manila que le había dado el abogado.

— Mírala, por favor.

Pepper la tomó, Tony tiro el folder sobre la mesita de café y tomó el vaso de whisky en su lugar.

— No deberías de estar bebiendo.

— Pepper, por favor.

Pepper suspiró al ver la cara tan derrotada de su ex novio, antiguo jefe y socio. Tony se echó atrás en el sofá de su departamento y ella miró la foto. La mujer aparentaba tener unos treinta y tantos. Su cabello era rojo oscuro y enmarcaban la redondez de su rostro. Sus ojos eran azules, amables y brillosos. Su piel blanca, como la porcelana, estaba totalmente libre de alguna marca como pecas, lunares o manchas y su nariz era respingada, y pequeño, como el botón de una flor.

Vestía una simple blusa blanca y un pantalón negro. La foto era tan simple, una mujer joven, sentada sobre una mesa de día de campo, sonriendo ante la cámara en un día soleado.

— Se parecen un poco—musitó Pepper. Entornó los ojos. ¿Por qué se le hacía tan familiar la chica?

— Sí—Tony se acabó el whisky de un trago y se sirvió otro de la botella que estaba sobre la mesita—. Mi padre tuvo una relación con su madre como 10 años antes de que yo naciera. Su madre era secretaria de Peggy Carter cuando estructuraban la S.H.I.E.L.D y bueno, es mi papá; ya te imaginaras—Tony lanzó una carcajada amarga—. Ella era tan joven, Pepper, 19 años. Creo que a Peggy no le gusto que mi papá embarazara a su secretaria. Peggy la sacó de la ciudad, no le dijo a nadie donde estaba o que se había embarazado y un día, muchos años después, se enteró que estaba enferma de leucemia, mi padre descubrió por boca de la misma Peggy Carter que tenía una hija de 17 años. Sabes, aquella mujer se llamaba Callie. Mis padres cuando era niño discutían mucho por una tal Callie. Un día dejaron de hacerlo, poco después un hombre llevo a una chica pelirroja a la casa. Yo tenía 7 u 8, Cassidy fue a la casa y me conoció, Pepper. Me vio, me abrazo y jugo conmigo. Mi padre… Mi padre nos miraba como si eso no pudiera volver a repetirse, que le dolía no poder ver a sus hijos tratarse y en su mirada se veía que sería la última vez que la vería.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso, Tony?

— Mi padre lo escribió en una carta que me dejo con el abogado del diablo—Tony se talló los ojos. Los tenía rojos por las lágrimas contenidas—. Cassidy, mi hermana, no quiso verlo después de que murió su madre. A mi padre lo odiaba por el daño que le hizo a su madre y lo entiendo. Y por eso una parte de mí odia a mis padres, como no pudieron resolver todo para que pudiera conocerla, estar con ella. Por mucho tiempo, Pepper, pensé no tener a nadie. Ni sentía que tenía a mis padres. Al final no los tuve, pero tuve una hermana en algún lugar que no pude conocer y que perdí 10 años después de perder a mis padres.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? Aún puedes tratar…

— Murió en el 2001—interrumpió Tony. No quería escuchar aquel tono en la voz de Pepper; un tono tranquilo y pausado, uno que le hacía posible pensar con optimismo.

Pepper lo miró con tristeza. Nunca lo había visto así, no pudo evitar preguntarse y perder a una hermana que no sabía que tenía lo estaría afectando más de lo normal ahora que los Vengadores se diezmo de aquella manera.

Pepper suspiró.

— No entiendo, ¿todo este problema con las acciones fue para que un abogado te dijera que tenías una hermana que perdiste antes de conocerla? ¡Eso es una crueldad! Tony, hizo algo… ¿Por qué ocultarlo tantos años? ¿Por qué decirlo hasta ahora?

— Porque así lo estipulo mi padre. Tenía que descubrirlo yo o Cassidy tenía que reclamar todo. Al final no pudo porque murió en el 2001 asesinada en su casa—Tony guardó para sí que de no ser por eso, aun así Cassidy hubiera muerto contra el cáncer que le aquejaba desde hace 3 años.

— Pero…

— Dile a los abogados que dejen de tratar de vender las acciones. No podrán. Tienen dueña.

— ¿Qué? Tony, me dijiste que la dueña está muerta. Y no creo que debamos hablar de eso. Acabas de recibir un shock, necesitas descansar—le quitó el vaso—. No beber.

— Puedo hacer las dos cosas—Tony estiró la mano para quitarle el vaso, pero lo que quedaba de la bebida fue tirado dentro de la maceta que tenía en la mesa alado del sillón. Tony bufó—. Tener el shock y decirte que aún queda una dueña. A la muerte de mi hermana, mi sobrina es la única dueña de todo.

— Un momento… ¿Tienes una sobrina? —Pepper trato de hace memoria. No recordaba que Tony le hubiera comentado eso por teléfono.

— Oh si, de hecho mi padre dejo 15 % para cada una, pero en las acciones solo aparecía el nombre de Cassidy porque era la albacea de todo hasta que mi sobrina cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Ya la tiene, y como su madre está muerta, tiene también el otro 15 %. La niña es rica, la hemos estado enriqueciendo todos estos años ¡y no lo sabe! —Tony rió ansiosamente—. Al final de todo, los Stark no terminan conmigo. Si yo no tengo hijos, ella continuará la estirpe.

— Tony…

— ¡Tengo una sobrina, Pepper! —Tony la miró dolido, roto y con ganas de llorar—. Una chica de 24 años que hace cuatro años le mandaste una carta con una beca para trabajar como ayudante de uno nuestros bioquímicos y rechazo. Trabaja en un pequeño laboratorio en San Francisco cuya mayor parte del personal no son más que internos. Sus calificaciones son magníficas, tiene uno de los mejores coeficientes intelectuales y… prefiere estar en una pecera pequeña. ¿Sabes qué significa eso? Odio la psicología, pero definitivamente debe de significar algo que rechazara cada maldita oferta de trabajo por los laboratorios con más prestigio del mundo.

— ¿Qué tanto la investigaste, Tony? —preguntó Pepper, nada sorprendida de que Tony fuera capaz de investigar información con date hasta los tatarabuelos de su misma sobrina si es posible.

— Todo—admitió Tony sin la menor pizca de remordimiento—. A aparecido varias veces en periódicos locales. Para resumir, fue adoptada por un compañero de trabajo, un ex militar y detective de San Francisco. Tomo su apellido cuando cumplió los 18, tiene una hermana adoptiva y ha estado en varios países con becas desde que cumplió los 13 años. Ah, y estuvo con varios psicólogos después de la muerte de su madre para ayudarle a afrontar ser testigo de su muerte.

Tony no aguanto más y bajo el rostro y puso sobre sus manos. Se talló la cara tan fuerte que cuando levantó el rostro este se veía un poco rojo. La miró, pidiéndole respuestas.

Pepper no pudo hacer más que lanzar un largo suspiro. Podía contar con una mano las veces que había visto así a Tony. La forma en la que se negaba a expresar sus sentimientos y la manera que tenía para arreglar las cosas, aunque menos extremistas al pasar el tiempo de su relación, fueron las que terminaron deteriorando su relación.

— Descansa, eso es lo que tienes que hacer—le indicó.

— ¡No quiero descansar!

— ¡No me importa! Es lo que tienes que hacer, Tony—Pepper se levantó, puso frente a él y puso sus manos en sus caderas—. Te vas a levantar, tomaras un baño y luego te dormirás. Mañana piensas que hacer.

Tony la miró. No decía nada, sólo la miraba. Clavaba su mirada con tanta intensidad que parecía querer ver algo a través de ella. Pepper comenzó a sentirse incomoda y estaba moviéndose, cuando las manos de Tony la tomaron de las caderas y la acercaron más a él.

Pepper chilló de sorpresa, Tony había abierto sus piernas y la dejo entre ellas.

— Tony, ¿qué haces? —se tensó cuando sintió a Tony besar su estómago sobre su blusa—. ¡Tony!

— Quédate conmigo está noche—pidió Tony haciéndola para atrás y levantándose.

— Estás loco, Tony, tú y yo…—Pepper se movió hacia atrás pero la mesa de centro evitaba que se moviera.

— Solo hoy, por hoy olvida todo y quédate—le suplicó.

Pepper frunció el ceño, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sus palabras fueron acalladas por la boca del hombre de hierro. Tony la estaba besando. La sorpresa fue tal que no respondió al beso hasta que sintió que su boca estaba siendo invadida por un visitante húmedo.

— Tony—jadeó cuando se separaron. El beso la dejo sin fuerza. Apenas duró, pero sus piernas fallaron mientras sentía como la lengua del hombre de hierro redescubría los confines de su boca—. Esto está mal.

— Quédate—volvió a besarla y esta vez Pepper respondió más que el primer beso.

Así continuaron varios minutos, Tony separándose en momentos, Pepper tratando de separe, decir que estaba mal y de nuevo regresando a los besos hasta que Pepper decidió quedarse.

* * *

Steve miraba fijamente como los doctores examinaban a Bucky detrás del vidrio. Sus brazos estaban cruzados, sus ojos azules dilatados por ver tanto tiempo lo mismo y realmente no llegaba a procesar lo que veía. Pensaba en lo que ocurrió en aquella base subterránea.

Hace dos semanas unos agentes de HYDRA habían entrado al centro médico y de investigaciones —en el que ahora estaba— de una manera muy simple, poniendo en vergüenza el fino equipo de seguridad y a los guardias. Steve había visto los videos juntos con T'Challa, Sam y Clint (quien, como Wanda, se había venido a vivir a Wakanda con su familia. Scott, por otro lado, prefirió regresar a su casa y estar un tiempo con un no tan bajo perfil, pero las autoridades no había tardado en perder interés en él y lo dejaron en paz), los tres no pudieron evitar sorprenderse a ver la manera en que los dos agentes de HYDRA entraron y se llevaron solamente la cama criogénica donde estaba Bucky. Entraron fácil, adormecieron a los guardias con unos dardos tranquilizantes disparados a gran distancia, entraron usando las claves correctas y se llevaron a Bucky, ellos dos solos.

Tardaron casi dos semanas en averiguar dónde estaba, quien había dado los códigos a los agentes y atrapar a algunos agentes. Tardaron por lo menos dos horas en entrar a la base, mientras dos jóvenes ya había entrado, apenas causando daños a algunos agentes. No fueron visto y rápido llegaron a su objetivo: la chica.

¿Quién era ésa chica? Tenía poderes, como la otra mujer. Y el hombre. La fuerza que tenía era colosal, apenas si pudo evitar sus golpes, su técnica, que era como una combinación de la suya y la de Bucky, era limpia, ligera como la de una bailarina, apenas pudo oír sus pasos cuando se precipitaba a él.

Y era tan conciso, observador. Golpeo puntos de su cuerpo que se habían lastimado al tratar de entrar a la mina. Su hombre, sus costillas; golpes limpios.

— ¿Cómo está tu hombro? —preguntó T'Challa poniéndose alado de él. Su voz estaba preocupada.

En el último año y medio se habían vuelto amigos, a veces el joven rey hasta le pedía algunos consejos y hasta disfrutaban unos momentos de calidad con Sam y Clint, mientras Wanda prefería quedarse con la esposa de Clint y los niños o recorriendo la ciudad y lugares ceremoniales.

— Sana—dijo quedamente Steve. Sus costillas, por otro lado, aunque no estaban rotas, le dolía toda el área. SI hubiera dejado a los médicos examinarlo, hubiesen visto lo que él vio al cambiarse: un gran moretón bajo sus pectorales—. ¿Cuántos exámenes más le van a hacer? Llevan casi 12 horas en ellos.

— Están asombrados—murmuró T'Challa poniendo sus manos tras su espalda—. La última vez que analizaron sus ondas cerebrales eran irregulares y su estructura cerebral estaba totalmente adulterado por lo que le hicieron los agentes de HYDRA, en los últimos meses como que hubo una sanación, pero mínima. Ahora, sea lo que sea lo que le hizo ésa chica a Barnes, ocasiono un cambio global. Sus lecturas beta, alpha, theta y delta están en límites normales, su estructura cerebral es normal y no parece tener problemas para recordar.

— Lo sano—murmuró Steve pensativo. Ni siquiera Wanda, que sentía y podía controlar a las personas en cierto nivel cognitivo y conductual, pudo hacerlo hace unos meses cuando lo intento.

T'Challa asintió.

— Algo bastante increíble.

— También la chica que peleó contigo y el agente. No reconocí mucho si técnica, pero por lo que me he documentado, usaba técnicas de las fuerzas especiales.

— Dos chicas con poderes, un militar. Son una combinación interesante.

— Sorprendente. Los humanos mutados no se llevan bien con militares; son muy de hacer las cosas con sus pares o solos.

T'Challa asintió moviendo levemente las cejas. Definitivamente.

— ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué ellos estaban ahí?

— De eso quería hablar contigo, Steve.

Steve se volvió a él y lo miró. El joven rey no se veía impasible, como la mayor parte del tiempo. Ni siquiera se veía taciturno, se veía sorprendido, preocupado y pensativo.

— ¿Averiguaste algo?

— Acompáñame—ordenó T'Challa.

Steve dio una última mirada a Bucky y después siguió a T'Challa. Después de unos dos minutos, quizás menos, llegaron al cuarto que en muchas ocasiones habían usado para conferencias.

Steve se sintió raro estar como refugiado político en Wakanda y aunque T'Challa nunca le pidió que hiciera algo, ni a Clint, Sam o Wanda por darles satisfacción en todas sus necesidades básicas, poco tiempo después de estar viviendo en el país, hablo con T'Challa para que le diera alguna responsabilidad, algo que hacer. Él no se sorprendió ante su petición, siendo quien era, suponía que le extrañaba más que no se lo hubiera pedido antes.

Al final le dio el encargo de estar con la seguridad del palacio, capital y alrededores junto con un pequeño equipo de los mejores soldados de Wakanda, a los que entreno con ayuda de Sam. Clint y Wanda a veces también se unían al equipo, cuando no, Wanda trataba de aprender con las curanderas y Clint ayudaba en los campos.

En la sala había una gran mesa circular hecha de madera, 5 sillas estaban alrededor y era todo lo que había. Las paredes eran de color blancas, sin detalles ni adornos y una gran ventana estaba en la pared del fondo. El lugar se veía hermético, sencillo, no al nivel de un rey.

Steve se sentó, T'Challa ya estaba en la silla de enfrente y bajo sus manos un folder.

— Los agentes que atrapamos dicen que secuestraron a la chica porque puede diseñar armas. Aseguran que no sabían que tenía poderes—dijo T'Challa yendo al grano.

— ¿Les crees?

— Les di suero de la verdad.

Steve suspiró y se sentó.

— Lamento que te ocasionáramos esté problema. No has hecho más que ayudarnos en estos meses.

— Lo hago con placer. Descuida. También era personal. Ellos me han estado robando, usando las riquezas de mi país, matando a mi gente y explotándola. Ustedes han sido una gran ayuda, tú has sido una gran ayuda—enfatizó T'Challa como si supiera que Steve de vez en cuando dudaba sobre lo que hacía, si lo hacía bien—. Ulises Kraw no va a parar hasta conseguir lo que quiere. Él fue quien consiguió a los espías y les dijo como entrar a los agentes de Hydra.

— ¿Y por qué? Él trabaja solo. Hemos encontrado los cuerpos de sus socios por toda la selva, ¿por qué se alió con Hydra?

— Anoche, mientras nosotros tratábamos de rescatar a Bucky, tres embarques salieron del muelle sur.

La expresión de Steve se llenó de entendimiento.

— Los uso como una distracción. Sacó todo lo que ha saqueado.

T'Challa asintió.

— No es la primera vez que lo hace.

— Si quieres podemos hacer un plan para detenerlo. Es fácil rastrear el contrabando, puedo salir y…

T'Challa negó.

— Tarde o temprano recuperare lo que se llevó, lo que me preocupa es la chica.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es? —Por la expresión tan preocupada de T'Challa y el poco interés con Kraw, Steve se imaginó que la chica tenía mucho que ver con él y que podría ser un fuerte problema para todos.

— No sé quién es, pero al parecer ha estado muchas veces en Wakanda. Y acabo de recibir unas visitas inesperadas y… Es complicado y largo de explicar.

— No tengo otro lugar donde ir—aseguró Steve con una pequeña sonrisa que mandó ondas de tranquilidad al joven rey.

Eso era lo que le gustaba a T'Challa de Steve. Aparte de su honestidad, había algo en él, una clase de aura de tranquilidad y optimismo que pasaba a todos cuando la situación estaba mal. Los tranquilizaba, no encubría lo malo de la situación, solamente la hacía más fácil de llevar.

T'Challa miró el folder bajo sus manos y después lo deslizó hacia Steve. Steve lo tomó, volteó y abrió. La foto era la de una joven de unos 20 años, su cabello castaño rojizo caía en cascada sobre sus hombros, sus ojos color oro se miraban suaves, su nariz era pequeña, como un botón y un poco ancha.

Definitivamente era la chica que vieron en las minas.

Miró la ficha del archivo, por el sello arriba fue obvio para él que era del aeropuerto de Wakanda. En la ficha de identificación se leía los siguientes datos:

Nombre: Alyona Cynthia Lynne.

Edad: 24 años.

Ciudad de origen: San Francisco, California.

Año de nacimiento: 08 de mayo de 1991

Tipo de sangre: RH-O negativo.

Afecciones/alergias: Ninguna.

Ocupación: Bioingeniera/Estudiante de bioquímica.

Contacto (s) de emergencia (s):

Joseph H. Lynne: (415) 9818-5530

Monica Lynne: (415) 1625-2988

Ben Hassan: (415) 2216-1001

David Calender: (415) 9310-0081

Cameron St. Black: (415) 5551-9982

Visitas en el último año: 3.

— No parecen tan extrañas tres visitas en el último año. Ni siquiera son consecutivas.

No le extrañaba el registro. Siendo un país que paso muchos años desapercibido para el ojo mundial, apenas había comenzado a abrir sus puertas a turistas y extranjeros. No le sorprendió cuando supo que el aeropuerto hacia expedientes de los visitantes, que luego eran pasados al centro de seguridad central de la ciudad (había uno en cada ciudad) y quedaba registrada en la base de datos.

— Esas tres veces fueron acompañando a su hermana. Es cantante y vino a cantar a eventos de algunos de los más ricos del país.

— ¿Su hermana?

— Monica Lynne. Es uno de sus contactos de emergencia.

— ¿La conoces? Tu tono de voz…

— Si conozco o no a su hermana es lo de menos—se apresuró a decir T'Challa con voz fuerte, tosca y ansiosa.

Steve la miró extrañado. Por su mirada y expresión, era obvio que la conocía y que ahí había una historia. La naturaleza de la misma era de lo que no estaba seguro Steve.

— Lo importante aquí es… Hace unos años ella vino a Wakanda y vivió aquí un año y medio con una beca estudios.

— Eso no figura en el expediente.

— Porque hace unos años vino como Alyona Matthews y era menor de edad. No hacemos expedientes de menores o de personas que vienen por medio de las becas.

Steve asintió.

— Ella—el rey hizo una pausa y luego continuó—. Ella estuvo muy inmersa en este laboratorio y en otros más. En prototipos y diseños de armamento y tecnología con vibranium. ¿Me andas entendiendo, Steve?

—Lo entiendo. No la secuestraron porque tuviera poderes, sino por ser la ingeniera que más sabe del vibranium fuera de Wakanda. La más vulnerable.

— Hay mejores ingenieros que ella, mis ingenieros y yo sabemos más del vibranium que ella. Hay más vulnerables también. Hay tres ahora mismos fuera del país, por lo que no entiendo porque eligieron a una joven de 24 años y la trajeron aquí.

— Tal vez por sus poderes. Sin embargo, no explica porque traerla a Wakanda.

— No sabía de sus poderes.

— Vaya. —La voz de Steve estaba llena de sorpresa mientras seguía viendo el archivo. Sabía mucho; el archivo continuaba con un anexo de los trabajos que participo con la beca de estudios y, a pesar de haber mejores ingenieros, la chica estaba más que capacitada para trabajar con vibranium—. Pobre chica. Ahora Hydra sabe que tiene poderes, va a estar en su punto de mira. ¿Qué más te preocupa? —Steve lo miró—. Tu expresión… No estás preocupado por el robo, no creo tampoco que estés preocupado solamente por la información que tiene está chica sobre el vibranium y la tecnología local.

— No, tienes razón. Tiene que ver con los poderes de la chica.

— ¿Qué hay con sus poderes?

— Varios de los rehenes de la mina eran nativos de las tribus del culto león. ¿Sabes cuales son no?

Steve asintió. Esas tribus eran de las pocas que se negaban a estar mucho en contacto con las partes urbanas y con los grupos que mandaba T'Challa para vigilar su estado de vida o para darles educación, comida y atención médica.

El rostro se tornó fiero.

— Varias veces estuvieron a solas con la chica. La vieron usar sus poderes. Cuando los liberamos, fueron a sus aldeas y le avisaron a sus sacerdotes que vieron a una chica "besada" por la diosa león.

— ¿Qué quiere decir "besada" por la diosa?

T'Challa se levantó, imposibilitado de poder seguir sentado y hablar de la reunión que tuvo apenas hace un par de horas con los líderes de las tribus. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación, lento, el paso ligero y cuidadoso de un rey.

— La diosa león es una de las diosas antiguas de Wakanda. Su culto es mínimo en comparación al dios lagarto, al dios gorila blanco y al dios pantera, pero fuerte. La diosa tiene grandes poderes: controla la mente, fuerza ilimitada, curación, se transporta a cualquier lugar, tiene visiones, controla el fuego, súper velocidad y puede hacer campos protectores, entre otros. Los aldeanos dijeron a sus líderes que vieron a Alyona Lynne atacar a varios guardias con fuego, curar las pesadillas de los demás con sus manos y protegerlos con escudos de fuerza. También les dijeron que alrededor de su cuello estaba una piedra cubierta de ámbar; el amak. Para ellos el amak es un regalo de la diosa para los que son dignos. Hace tres horas llegaron los líderes de las aldeas pidiendo una reunión conmigo. No fue nada cómodo ver como tres sacerdotes me decían mi incompetencia como rey por no poder poner a salvo a una de las mujeres "besadas" por la diosa. Me advirtieron que la diosa león no estaba contenta y que ellos tampoco. Que como rey debía de proteger a todos los protegidos de los dioses y que estaba fallando. Que debía de proteger a la besada por la diosa de piel blanca como el jazmín; que los vientos del este decían que estaba en peligro y era mi deber salvarla o ellos romperían el tratado que hicieron con mi padre y no me aceptarían como rey, se separan definitivamente de Wakanda; no aceptaran nada de parte de nosotros.

— Te amenazaron. No deberías de hacer caso a sus amenazas. No pudiste controlar que esa chica fuera secuestrada, como tampoco puedes asegurar su seguridad cuando ella probablemente regreso a su casa o está en algún lugar escondida. Ni siquiera sus poderes vienen de una diosa león.

— ¿Puedes asegurarlo? ¿Puedes decirles de dónde vienen? ¿Puedes hacérselos entender a ellos que los poderes que la diosa llega a obsequiar a sus files, no son más que poderes que cualquier súper humano puede obtener?

Steve lo pensó un segundo. Sería difícil.

— No pierdo nada intentándolo—dijo, optimista.

— Perderás saliva—aseguró T'Challa—. Wanda tiene poderes que podrían ser considerados también regalos de la diosa león, con el control mental y empatía que tiene, pero ellos nunca vinieron por ella. Ellos nunca salen de sus aldeas a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. En el último siglo, solo han salido de sus aldeas en las coronaciones de los reyes o para pedirles a mis antecesores que dejen de buscar sus aldeas. Si salieron, si hablaron conmigo es porque saben que Alyona Lynne fue besada por la diosa león; en algún momento del último año y medio pudo haber pasado. Ellos no hubiesen venido si no estuvieran seguros.

— ¿Entonces qué harás? ¿La buscara para protegerla? ¿O la traerás a Wakanda?

— No vendrá voluntariamente—aseguró T'Challa como si conociera a Alyona. Ese detalle no se le pasó desapercibido a Steve.

— ¿Es tu manera de decirme que la secuestre?

— Hydra la secuestro y dos personas vinieron en su búsqueda. Bastante sobresaliente considerando que eran dos y evitaron todas sus medidas de seguridad.

— Buen punto.

— No dijeron que la trajera. Solo quieren estar seguros que estará segura; dijeron que ella debía de venir y aceptar sola su destino. Debo de protegerla hasta que los aires del este no anuncien que está en peligro o me arriesgo a que Wakanda termine sin un cuarto de su territorio—T'Challa negó, los labios apretados, su expresión anunciando lo amargo que se le hacía tal idea—. No puedo permitirlo. Las tierras del culto león tienen una importante concentración de vibranium puro, no puedo arriesgarme a dejarlos sin protección o a que el vibranium sea robado. Tampoco sería buen rey si ocasiono una guerra civil por el territorio. No me queda otra más que proteger a Alyona Lynne hasta que todo esto pase.

— Si vas, te acompaño. Hydra sabe que tiene poderes y si ellos lo saben, toda organización criminal o de cualquier gobierno debe de saberlo. Ella estará en la mira, ocupa mucha protección, la chica que vino por ella también, y tú también.

— Ese es el problema, Steve. No puedo irme. Soy un rey nuevo, ha habido más robos y revueltas de guerreros que se creen más fuertes que yo y más dignos. Mi gente me es fiel, pero ni todos ellos juntos pueden resistir un golpe de estado sin que yo esté aquí. Quiero… Confió en ti más de lo que me esperaba, un gran amigo y…

— Yo iré a cuidarla—Steve comprendió a que punto quería llegar—. Puedo mantener el perfil bajo hasta que esté segura.

— Haré unos arreglos para que puedas ir.

— Avísame cuando quieres que vaya—Steve se levantó—. Si me disculpas, iré a ver a Bucky.

T'Challa asintió—. Adelante.

* * *

Los laboratorios P.L.U.T.O.N —todos la creían una extensión de la Universidad de San Francisco, pero era más como un lugar que ofrecía sus instalaciones para darles una probada más certera de lo que era la vida laboral a los estudiantes — no eran tan grandes como otros laboratorios. Era un edificio de ocho pisos, menos de poco más de dos hectárea de terreno ubicada a una hora del centro de la ciudad y no había muchos edificios alrededor, pero a 15 minutos estaba unos cuantos edificios, algunos departamentos, otros pequeños centros comerciales para comprar ropa, víveres o artículos de jardinería.

En el laboratorio, el primer piso era un estacionamiento que vigilaban solo dos guardias de seguridad, uno diurno y otro nocturno. En el segundo piso estaban pequeñas habitaciones que ocupaban lugar para los distintos laboratorios que ocupaban los distintos equipos de investigación. En el tercero se encontraba dividido en dos habitaciones, una de ellas era un centro de descanso con varias caminas y literas, cómodas y armarios con ropa, y baños con duchas y la segunda una enfermería, y el cuarto piso estaba otro laboratorio con varias habitaciones donde se llevaban a cabo los experimentos de Cameron St. Black. En el quinto se guardaban los prototipos bóveda, el sexto era un gran almacén con materiales y sustancias que no estaban en los demás laboratorios del segundo piso —a ese piso solamente podían entrar, aparte del doctor Cameron, Aly, Ben, David y Monica—; en el séptimo estaba dividido en dos laboratorios: uno para Ben y otro para Aly y el octavo era un piso muerto. Antes estaba ahí el laboratorio del doctor St. Black. Era el más grande, equipado hasta las narices con la mejor tecnología, pero ahora se encontraba destruido después de la explosión del meteorito y estaba sin reparación , como un laboratorio fantasma.

Monica y Ben se encontraban en el segundo piso, en el taller de ingeniería mecánica que normalmente solo Ben usaba porque era el único ingeniero mecánico en la universidad. Su laboratorio estaba cerrado después de su ultimo prototipo que quemo varias piezas caras y destruyo una pared. Ben no esperaba el momento de tener su laboratorio de vuelta; odiaba estar cerca mucho tiempo de los internos. No podían dejar de verlo y preguntarle que hacía.

Monica estaba caminando frente a la mesa donde Ben trabajaba en cargador de alimentación de un arma que funcionaria con gas a altas presiones. eE pequeño cargador no era más grande que un cartucho de tinta para impresora y no parecía tener una estructura muy complicada ni exótica.

— ¿En qué parte del arma ira eso? —preguntó Monica. Sus tacones sonaban con cada paso que daba.

Ella amaba los tacones, pero Ben los odiaba. Sus oídos eran mis sensibles y la habitación tenía mucho eco, así que cada vez que caminaba se encogía y apretaba las muelas.

— En la parte de arriba. Por donde está normalmente el seguro.

— ¿Y dónde pondrás el seguro? No es bueno quitarle el seguro a un arma, menos aún prototipo. Son ultra mega delicados.

— En la base de la empuñadora.

— Ah—murmuró Mon distraídamente.

Comenzó a caminar más rápido. Sus tacones se oían más fuerte uno tras otro. Ben sintió sus tímpanos siendo taladrados. Bufó y dejo el cargador y el cautín que estaba usando para solar unas resistencias.

— Mon, por favor, este trabajo es muy delicado.

— Lo sé—dijo Mon dando vuelta cuando llegó a una de las repisas del taller y se dio vuelta para seguir caminado.

— Entonces deja de caminar. Vas a hacer que termine explotando el taller… De nuevo. Este mes ya agoté el número de explosiones y accidentes de laboratorio que van a cuenta del Doc. Soy muy pobre para comprar materiales tan delicados y caros.

— Lo siento—se disculpó ella yendo a sentarse en el taburete frente a la mesa donde trabajaba Ben—. Es que no dejo de pensar en lo que ocurrió en Wakanda. La forma en la que secuestraron a Aly en nuestras narices y… ¿de qué sirve en tener estos poderes si no podemos evitar que nos hagan daño? En cuanto Aly hizo gala de sus poderes, esos bastardos tomaron muestras de sangre, orina, piel y demás fluidos. Fue como si la violaran y no hizo nada para que no lastimaran a los esclavos. Soy su hermana mayor, ¿por qué no la protegí?

Ben suspiró y apagó el cautín.

Se rascó la cabeza. Él y Monica eran amigos, no tan unidos como Aly y él, y gustaban de joderse mutuamente más de tres veces al día, pero lo eran, para bien o para mal. Se tenían una confianza casi ciega y siendo un nerd era muy difícil tener amigos fuera del ámbito.

Él sabía por qué Monica odiaba lo que ocurrió con Aly y porque se sentía responsable. Monica por un par de años se avergonzó de ser la hermana de Aly. Aly era un niña que acababa de perder a su madre y se había quedado sola, Monica una pre puberta que le desesperaba ser puesta en vergüenza por la niña que almorzaba sola y lloraba en cada receso. La abandonó hasta que se enteró del bullying hacia Aly y después de eso se volvió su mayor defensora; una Xena la princesa guerrera en toda su expresión.

Aly nunca la culpo, nunca tuvo nada que perdonarle, pero Monica seguía con toda esa culpa acumulada sin importar cuantas veces Aly se lo dijera.

— Monica, deja esto por la paz. Al final no le ocurrió nada irreversible. No la lastimaron, la trataron como una puta princesa por ser la única en todo el establecimiento con conocimiento para crear armas con vibranium. Los poderes fue lo de menos.

— Sí, pero…

— Tendré que patearte él y trasero, ¿verdad, Mon? —exclamó Aly molesta entrando al taller.

Ben la miró con una risa en ojos.

Aly entró, su cabello húmedo y recién cortado. La parte de enfrente estaba en picos y al parecer la de atrás mucho más corta. Se acababa de bañar, traía puesto un simple par de pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta con el nombre del laboratorio con letras color gris.

— ¿Corte bob, ah?

— Así es.

— Me encanta.

— Gracias—Aly llegó a la mesa y miró a Monica—. No me mires así, mamá. No me digas: «deberías de estar durmiendo, hace menos de 20 horas que regresamos de Wakanda, blah, blah, blah, yada, yada». No podía seguir durmiendo y quería mi corte de pelo. Esos bastardos los evitaron.

— ¿Debes de estar bromeado? No te molesta que te tuvieran tres días en una agujero de ratón, ni las muestras que sacaron de tu cuerpo, ¿te molesta que evitaron que fueras a cortarte el pelo?

— Exacto, hermana—Aly la abrazo con un brazo por los hombros—. Que bien lo entendiste.

— No lo entendí—aseguró Mon—. Eres una perra loca.

Aly dejo de abrazarla.

— ¿De quién crees que lo herede?

— ¿Los genes de tu ridículo abuelo?

— ¡Exacto! Eso genes me tiene bien jodida. Podría llegar a ser alcohólica y arrogante.

— Casi eres alcohólica, pero eso es más del lado de los Lynne—comentó Ben y Monica le lanzó unas cuantas resistencias a la cara. Él la miró mal haciendo un sonido con su lengua—. Lo bueno es que no eres arrogante, amor.

— Con Camtonto por aquí, no hay cambiada para más arrogancia en este laboratorio—aseguró Monica.

— No tienes por qué insultar a Cameron, Mon y no trates de evitar el tema. Si no dejas de andar por ahí con ojitos de perrito pateado, te encerrare en el sótano de la casa de papá. Ya paso lo que paso, ¡ignóralo como niña grande!

— Vamos, Aly…

— Oigan…—La voz de Ben les llamó la atención.

Lo voltearon a ver.

Ben frunció el ceño pensativo mientras llevaba una mano a su barbilla, acariciando el suave rastro de barba que ahí nacía.

— Ahora que lo pienso. Los genes de tu abuelo están bien jodidos. Alcohólicos, mujeriegos, obsesionados con el trabajo, arrogantes, manipuladores, cerdos... Caray, Aly. Por suerte que fueras tan resilente. ¿Imagínate ser así? Si apenas puedes con el alcoholismo y la puntería de los Lynne.

— Síguele idiota. Luego andas llorando cuando te pateo el trasero con los tacones de aguja de 12 centímetros.

— Mon, por favor—suplicó Aly yendo por un banco que estaba alado de uno de los buro y arrastrándola frente a la mesa, un lado de Monica.

— ¡Él empezó! —defendió Mon señalando a Ben con un dedo acusador.

— Y tú le seguiste el juego, por favor niños. Aly anda muy cansada. En las últimas 20 horas apenas he podido dormir o comer algo decente. Así que, Ben dame las bolsas de frutos secos que guardo en el cajón de la mesa y sigamos con el tema anterior de mis jodidos genes. Tengo buenos argumentos de genes vs crianza.

— Esos argumentos no valen—bufó Ben abriendo el cajón y sacado la bolsa de color metálico. Se la dio y Aly abrió con una sonrisa igual a la de un niño que abre su primer regalo en navidad—. Tú eres quien eres por la crianza de una mujer que nunca dijo quién fue el donador de esperma que la ayudo a tener la preciosura de hija que tengo enfrente, y cuya madre tampoco le dijo quién fue el donador de esperma para que ella naciera…

— Siempre he pensado que terminaré igual que mi madre y abuela; teniendo un hijo y jamás decirle quien era su padre—interrumpió Aly poniendo un puño de frutos rojos en su palma de la mano y echándosela en la boca—. Ya van como 6 generaciones de mi familia que hacen lo mismo, es demasiado probable que lo haga también.

— Papá jamás te perdonaría que hicieras eso. Él siempre odio no haber conocido a su padre.

— Se enojaría cinco minutos, pero lo superara.

— Bueno…—Monica se dio golpecitos en su barbilla con su dedo índice, pensativo. No podía negar que su hermana estaba en lo correcto. Al final, no hablarle a una de sus hijas por hacer justamente lo que él las inculco durante toda su vida era demasiado incongruente.

— Oigan, estoy a la mitad de algo profundo por aquí—espetó Ben enojado.

— Lo siento, Benny—se disculpó Aly—. Sigue.

Ben miró mal a Aly y Mon. Mientras la primera lo miró un segundo con disculpa y al siguiente súper concentrada en comer los frutos secos, Mon lo miraba con ojos un poco entrecerrados y llenos de aburrimiento.

— Bien. También eres el productor de un agente de las fuerzas especiales retirado, policía en proceso de retirarse y abrir una tienda de antigüedades en el barrio donde creció, y una hermana que en el anuario escolar de la secundaria la declararon Miss Puteria 1999. Eres la joya, corazón. El significado de resiliencia y crianza hacen una persona de bien.

— Y llevo ese título con orgullo — aseguró Monica—. Si soy puta por estar segura de mi sexualidad y disfrutar del sexo, soy la puta más puta de la ciudad.

— Estado - corrigió Ben.

Monica sonrió. — Ese título se lo lleva Andrea Harris.

— ¿A la que le mandamos la banda el año pasado?

— Esa misma.

— Ah—Ben lanzó una ronca carcajada—. Su expresión fue épica cuando vio la banda.

Aly intercambio la mirada entre Ben y Monica. Entonces negó divertida.

Su hermana y su mejor amigo así eran la mayor parte del tiempo. Pasaban de no caerse bien a ser los mejores amigos en un par de segundos en una misma conversación. Se parecían mucho, ambos tenían esa malicia y mañosada cuando quería hacer travesuras, les gustaba hablar mal de personas de su pasado, pero seguían al pie de la letra la filosofía de "carpe diem".

Probablemente era Monica la causante de sus pensamientos sobre su sexualidad, su gusto a satisfacerse a sí misma y dar comentarios constructivos y, bueno, a buscar relaciones puramente físicas, y estar bien con eso. Después de su último fiasco de relación, la soltería y relaciones sin compromiso se le hacían agua a la boca.

— ¿En qué piensas, Aly? —preguntó Monica sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Aly trago los frutos en su boca antes de responder.

— En parte en la extraña amistad de ustedes dos—explicó—. No les diré en que pensé; ya lo saben, nada nuevo—. Se encogió de hombros.

— De acuerdo. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — preguntó Ben.

Aly asintió.

— ¿Qué sentiste o viste al entrar al inconsciente del Soldado Invierno?

Aly miró hacia abajo. La bolsa de frutos secos está a casi vacía. ¿En qué momento se los había comido?

Suspiró y dejo la bolsa en la mesa.

— Dolor. Mucho dolor y culpa. Él ha matado a muchas personas, siente que no debería de estar aún vivo por todos los crímenes que ha cometido contra personas inocentes y no tan inocentes. Casi pude sentir su deseo de morir; como una súplica de que acabará ya con su sufrimiento. Me sentí una doctora sopesando la posibilidad de eutanasia con uno de sus pacientes.

— ¿Y porque no lo hiciste? — preguntó Mon—. Si él quería...

— Si quiere morir, que se mate solo. No pienso tener sobre mi espalda la culpa de matar a una alma pérdida como la de él.

— Es un asesino.

— Sí, Mon, pero no porque quiso. No lo eligió, como nosotros no elegimos venir al laboratorio hace año y medio y ser afectados por la materia negra dentro del pedazo de meteorito. El Soldado Invierno es una víctima de las circunstancias. No matas a la víctima de las circunstancias porque al final del día ellos son los mártires de la guerra secreta más larga de la historia. Hemos estado en medio de una tercera guerra mundial sin que nadie este enterado. El Soldado Invierno, el Capitán América, Iron Man y los demás vengadores son los soldados de esa guerra. Y estaremos perdidos si mueren antes de dar todo de sí.

Mon y Ben intercambiaron una mirada. De los tres, Aly parecía ser la más madura en varios temas. Aunque de menor edad, muchas veces infantil, desobediente e imprudente, sus pensamientos y capacidad de análisis eran tan buenos como los de cualquier sabio. Ahí era donde se guardaba su encanto.

— Es bueno que una de los 3 pueda ser de contención—musitó Ben.

— Soy la que menos domina sus poderes, ¿de verdad quieren usar me de contención?

— Sí— canturrearon.

— Pues mi sentido pésame, hermanos. Van a morir.

— No seas pesimista, hermana—Mon la abrazo por los hombros—. Mejor ponte guapa, vamos al bar, me oyen cantar, tomamos y te aprovechas de un idiota para tener un poco de sexo. Lo ocupas. Llevas mucho tiempo de sequía.

— No realmente.

— Ocupas a alguien que no use baterías Duracel—replicó Ben.

— Mínimo me dan lo quiero.

— Lo sé, pero ocupas contacto humano.

Aly bufó. ¿Contacto humano? ¿No para eso existían sus dedos y el juguete sexual que nunca llamaba porque se le hacía desesperante?

— ¿Mañana vamos con papá? - preguntó Aly a Mon.

— Sí. No podemos sostener por más tiempo la mentira que le dije. Saben que ustedes odian a la prima de Ben. Estar más de 4 días cerca de ella...

— Haría que me arrancará el pelo de las cejas y comiera—interrumpió Ben con una mueca.

— Y yo realmente me haría alcohólica. Es la mujer más desesperante del mundo. Presume lo que lo tiene, le enoja hasta lo que no come. Diablos, parece la tía abuela Anne.

— Por lo menos la tía abuela Anne tenía chiste y hacía reír cuando contaba sus experiencias de joven con groserías— replicó Mon.

— Cierto.

— Siempre he admirado la capacidad de los jóvenes de pasar entre mil temas y no tratar el importante para ignorar el mayor tiempo posible los sentimientos—murmuró una voz nasal y gruesa tras de ellos.

Monica miro sobre su hombro. El doctor St. Black entraba, en sus manos un archivo que leía con mucho interés y no parecía mostrarles el menor interés a ninguno de los tres.

— Es mejor ignorar ciertos temas, Cameron— Mon volvió a ver a Ben—. Una vez que hablaste de un tema un millón de veces y entre las conoces a las personas con quienes lo hablas, hablar ahora de los puntos pendientes o dentro de 10 años es lo de menos. Si sabes que la persona está ahí para ti, que escuchara tus sentimientos y problemas, son juzgar y te aconsejará, el tiempo que pase entre el suceso y el tema es totalmente insulso.

— ¿Según quién? —preguntó Cameron poniéndose a un lado de Ben.

— Yo.

— Perdona, pero no confío en tus conclusiones de vida.

— ¡Oh, vamos anciano! ¿Quién dice que hay un tiempo específico para hablar de un suceso o problema? El tiempo es algo muy subjetivo. La teoría de la relatividad lo prueba.

— No conoces la teoría de la relatividad. Por favor, Monica, evita hacer comentarios metiendo ciencia o conceptos científicos. Crees que te verás lista, pero pasa lo contrario. Te ves más estúpida.

— Oiga, vuelva chupa cabras. No me insulte, yo sé lo que es la teoría de la relatividad. No estaría con estos cerebritos si no lo supiera.

— No lo sabes.

— ¡Mírame si me vas a insultar! Quiero que vea mi fea mirada y los dedos medios levantados.

El doctor Cameron lo hizo. Justamente como dijo Mon, la mirada que le dirigía era de puro desdén y sus dedos medios estaban levantados.

— Sí ya terminaste, les tengo una noticia.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó Aly divertida.

— Doblare la seguridad del laboratorio y contratare a unos guardaespaldas que puedan estar en su edificio.

— ¿Por qué va a hacer eso? ¿Tenemos fondos para hacer eso?

— Lo tenemos. Este mes hemos recibido mucho dinero de patrocinadores y el dinero que llega de las patentes es bueno. Voy a aprovechar el dinero para algo más que comprar material, lo que destruyen o pagarle a los internos. La seguridad de ustedes es más importante.

— Vaya, gracias señor... No sé qué decir—murmuró Ben.

— No debes de decir nada. Quédate callado si me vas a pedir que suba la cuota de accidentes por mes.

— No con los que tengo basta—mintió Ben con una mueca.

— Se olvida de algo, doctonto—apuntó Mon—. Yo no quiero seguridad.

— Tampoco yo—secundó Aly.

— No me importa. Las entrevistas empezarán en unos días.

— ¿Por qué? Podemos protegernos.

— Aly no.

— Yo puedo protegerla.

— Y unas clases de artes marciales puedo arreglar mi defensa personal— dijo Aly.

— No me importa.

— No somos súper héroes. No estamos en la mira de ningún loco.

— Eso piensas tú y te hace ver más tonta.

— ¡Oye!

— Hydra secuestro a Aly. Fuese la que fuese la razón, sabe de sus poderes. Otras organizaciones más lo sabrán en poco tiempo. Luego sabrán de las habilidades de ustedes. David no puede protegerlos solo. Ocupa ayuda... Y van a aceptarla. Punto final.

— ¡No la voy a aceptar! — replicó Monica, pero el doctor Cameron ya no la escucho. Había salido del taller y dejado solos—. Está loco si cree que voy a aceptar a guardaespaldas.

— No trates de evitarlo, Mon. Lo hiciste con David y ahora, mira.

— Si… Sigue sin gustarme David. Lo evitó cada vez que puedo— aseguró Mon a su hermana.

— Eres muy injusta con el pobre chico. ¡A él le agradas!

— No solo le agrada—replicó Benny—. La mira como si la quisiera y con pena. Así miraba a mi tía Anna antes de fallecer.

— Que se guarde sus miraditas para otra—gruñó Mon.

— ¿Y si vamos a tomar algo? Quisiera dejar el laboratorio un rato.

— Yo también—dijo Mon bajándose del taburete. Aly y Benny hicieron lo mismo segundo después.

* * *

Ulises Kraw se hizo su corto cabello hacia atrás esperando a que el hombre a quien venía a ver se presentara. Era un rey, pensó, pero no era suficiente razón para que llegará tarde a recoger el contrabando y las muestras.

Miró la oficina.

Frente a él estaba un escritorio grande de madera y atrás, cubriendo toda la pared, un extenso librero con muchos libros de aspecto antiguo. Había varios cuadros pegados a las paredes de color verde. Pinturas, no la de viejos reyes supuso Kraw, los hombres y mujeres de los cuadros tenían ropa gitana.

Probablemente era de los padres del rey, pensó caminando hacia el cuadro de una mujer. Era el más grande, de cuerpo completo; la mujer con piel apiñonada traía puesto un largo vestido rojo, su cabello castaño en marcaba con suavidad su rostro en forma de corazón y su sonrisa dulce era fácilmente olvidada al ver aquellos ojos tan sugestivos.

Se le pareció levemente familiar. Los ojos eran de un color dorado, muy parecido al del oro fundido. Eso ojos, la forma del rostro y cabello los había visto antes en cientos de personas, pero se le hizo curioso que esas mismas características físicas tan comunes la vio hace poco en otra chica.

— Señor Kraw— musitó fríamente la voz de un hombre.

Él se volteó a dirección de la voz. Delante de la gran puerta de madera de roble estaba un hombre alto, de cabello negro, piel levemente apiñonadora, ojos color café fríos y un porte adusto y elegante. Era el rey, vestido con un traje color negro son corbata y una camisa color verde esmeralda.

— Fue recibido el embarque. —Camino hacia su escritorio y cuando llego ahí le hizo una seña con la mano para que se sentará frente a él. Kraw lo hizo y el rey espero a que se sentará para volver a hablar—. Hable con el general, el embarque está completo.

— Excelente. ¿Tiene mi pago?

— Va al grano, eso me gusta—aseguró el rey. Su voz suave, pero sus ojos llenos de fría oscuridad—. Lo tengo. La mano está lista.

Kraw sonrió e hizo ademán de levantarse.

— Vamos por el pago y entonces me voy.

— Siéntese— ordenó él y Kraw hizo caso con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba seguir ordenes, más era el rey. Su casa, su país, está perdido hasta que cruzará la frontera.

El rey estiró su mano. Kraw entendió. Metió su única mano dentro del bolsillo de su chamarra y entregó el sobre en la mano de él.

Él lo recibió y rápidamente abrió el sobre, sacando una hoja de papel doblada en tres partes. La desdoblo y leyó los resultados. Un brillo extraño suavizó su mirada y una sonrisa bailo en los labios de él.

— ¿Buenas noticias?

Él volvió a mirarlo fríamente.

— ¿La lastimaron, señor Kraw?

Kraw casi tembló al escuchar la voz de él. Había tanto odio y promesas de que pasaría algo malo si su respuesta no le gusta.

— No. Como me ordenó en el momento de aliarme en Hydra, evite a toda costa que la lastimaran. La trataron muy bien, aun cuando quería hacerle experimentos para saber cómo obtuvo sus poderes o lavarle el cerebro. Mate como a tres de ellos para evitar que hicieran algo más que sacar muestras no invasoras.

— ¿Dónde está ahora?

— Supongo que con su hermana y su padre.

— Ellos—gruñó el rey.

— Bueno, es lo más lógico. La mujer con quien vive y su amigo también tienen poderes, debieron de ser ellos los que fueron a rescatarla. Los vengadores o T'Challa no se acercaron a ella según mis contactos.

— Excelente—metió el papel y el sobre de nuevo y guardo el sobre en su saco.

— ¿De qué es la muestra que me pidió comparar? Tuve que echar una buena mentira para que el científico de Hydra quisiera comparar el ADN de las muestras y estuvo muy interesado cuando salió positiva la muestra de reconocimiento de ADN. Dijo que la cantidad de genes parecidos eran comparables con la de padres e hijos o hermanos.

— Eso no le importa— el rey se levantó de su asiento—puede irse señor Kraw. Uno de mis sirvientes tiene su pago afuera.

— Bien—Kraw se levantó—. Si necesita algo más, llame.

— Kraw—la voz fría de él ocasiono un escalofrío en el cuerpo del mercenario. Se dio vuelta de forma tranquila para que no se diera cuenta de lo que causaba en su cuerpo.

— No venda la información sobre la chica. Si descubro que alguien aparte de nosotros o Hydra sabe de los poderes de la señorita Alyona, lo haré responsable y mataré—Kraw apretó la mandíbula— ¿Entendido?

Kraw asintió.

— Entendido.

Luego salió por la puerta.

* * *

— ¿Ellos vieron sus rostros? —preguntó Cameron a David.

El guardaespaldas miró hacia la puerta y espero hasta estar seguro de que no entrarían por ahí alguno de los chicos, después volvió su vista al científico.

— Solo el de Aly. Si algunos eventos aún se cumplen, probablemente tengamos al Capitán América y al Soldado Invierno en las entrevistas del personal.

Cameron pasó sus manos por su cabello, despeinándolo. Suspiró.

— ¿No sería mejor si les hablamos de una vez? —preguntó el científico con un tono que expresaba su preocupación y su conflicto—. Considerando los eventos futuros, Aly, Ben y Monica deben de estar cerca del Capitán América.

— ¿De qué sirve? —preguntó David, ofuscado—. Aly debería de estar cerca de todos ellos, no de dos. Los vengadores están separados, la mitad son fugitivos y Sander está muerto. Mi presencia aquí no ha hecho más que poner todo de patas arriba. Llevo dos años y en esos dos años en lugar de saber qué fue lo que ocasiono la apocalipsis, muere Sander, los vengadores se separan y Aly está en el ojo del huracán. Ni siquiera debo de seguir aquí, considerando que Sander murió.

— Yo ya te dije las razones. La biológica y la física.

— La física está bien. La bilógica. Mírame, ¿de verdad la biológica puede ser correcta?

— Bueno—Cameron vio las facciones de David. Su mandíbula redondeada, su nariz ancha y recta, sus pómulos altos, la forma de sus ojos, las cejas arqueadas de forma natural, el rastro de pequeñas. Lo admitía, David se parecía bastante a Sander, pero había algo, algo que le impedía creer que no había otra razón más allá de la que la física cuántica le daba—. Es la opción más factible, ¿no crees?

Su teoría explicaba porque al morir Sander él no desapareció, como cualquier otro viajero que, al matar a su antepasado directo, se borra su existencia de la fas de la tierra. Su teoría decía que en cuanto llegó aquí, él fue asimilado a ese presente, evitando que fuera borrado, pero, aunque buena, no podía evitar pensar que había más, algo más que lo evitaba.

— No puedo pensar en eso ahora mismo—dijo David desviando la mirada—. No ha habido hombre trascendental en la vida de mi madre como para darle el título de padre.

Cameron puso una mueca. Madre… la palabra no le gustaba considerando a que sabía a quién se refería. No se la imaginaba de madre.

— Vete a descansar, David.

— No puedo—negó el joven—. ¿No ocupas que te ayude en algo?

— Eres casi tan listo como Aly, me has ayudado mucho en mis prototipos, pero ahora no ocupo unas manos extras para armarlos. Vete a dormir. Tienes un departamento el cual visitar.

— Está muy solo.

— Entonces ve con Joseph. Le agradas, pueden pasar un buen rato. O busca a Ben.

— Él comienza a sospechar.

— ¿Quién de los dos?

David suspiró lánguidamente—. Los dos.

— Deja de actuar como siempre lo haces con Aly y Joseph dejara de sospechar; con Ben…—puso los ojos en blanco—. Di algo sobre partidos que no se han ganado aún y va a creer que imitas una escena de volver al futuro. Estarás bien, muchacho.

David asintió y se dirigió al ascensor que estaba en una de las esquinas del laboratorio.

— Una pregunta. —David se dio vuelta—. ¿Soy un buen abuelo? —David enarcó una ceja. Tras de él, el ascensor se abrió—. Quiero decir… No me imagino en ese papel.

— Lo hiciste bastante bien—aseguró David sonriendo suavemente. Entró al ascensor—. Gracias a ti y a Joseph la conozco.

Cuando las puertas de metal cerraron, Cameron se quitó los lentes y los dejo sobre la mesa. Se masajeó los ojos.

Todo estaba mal. Sentía que todo lo estaba. Hechos que no pasaron, su chica recuperada, sus prototipos perdidos.

Todo estaba mal.

Cameron recordó cuando su abuelo, de niño, decía que se podía saber que todo estaba mal y se avecinaban cosas malas con el sabor del aire. Siempre le pareció ridículo y se preguntó como el aire podía tener sabor y estar en la boca, pero ahora, en sus más de cincuenta años, sentía el sabor del aire. Era ácido y terroso. Ese debía de ser el sabor que anuncia que todo estaba mal.


End file.
